Cuidando a un bebé
by Monedita123
Summary: Por culpa de cierto chico eléctrico, Katsuki alquila un bebé durante una semana. He aquí un Bakugou intentando matar al pequeño, un Kirishima tratando de detenerlo y un Kaminari cambiando pañales.


Era una noche tranquila en U.A y todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, claro está, todos menos un pelirrojo y un rubio que se hallaban aburridos en la sala común.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Kaminari mientras revisaba su móvil—. Me aburro y no tengo sueño.

—No sé... —respondió Kirishima—. Todos deben de estar durmiendo, tal vez es mejor que nos vayam...

—¿Y si vamos a la habitación de Bakugou a joder un rato? —interrumpió el joven eléctrico levantándose y con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres consciente de que se va a enfadar?

—Sí.

—¿Y aún así quieres hacerlo?

—No veo el problema. De todas formas siempre está amargado.

Kirishima suspiró y le dio la razón. Nada mejor que joder al chico explosivo en una noche aburrida.

Se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia la habitación de su amigo y abrieron la puerta poco a poco para asomarse y ver si estaba dormido, pero se sorprendieron al contemplar que algo emitía cierta luz. Katsuki se hallaba en frente de un portátil con una cara de concentración que provocó la curiosidad de ambos chicos.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —susurró el pelirrojo tratando de visualizar aquella pantalla.

—Seguro que está viendo porn... —fue interrumpido con un codazo por parte de Eijirou.

Kaminari le puso mala cara y en pocos segundos empujó la puerta por completo; rápidamente se dirigió hacia Bakugou.

—¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACÉIS AQUÍ!? —gritó el chico explosivo logrando ir hacia atrás y minimizar la página que tenía abierta al ver como un veloz rubio se ponía a su lado.

—Cálmate viejo, solo queríamos hacerte compañía en esta solitaria noche —respondió el rubio tratando de disimuladamente hacerse con el control del ratón para abrir la pestaña que ocultaba su amigo.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —exclamó cerrando el portátil y con su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Oye bro, qué pijama tan masculino —comentaba Kirishima entrando por completo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—Iros a la mierda... —aplicaba Bakugou ocultando su cara.

—Vamos, no nos lo escondas. ¿Qué estabas alquilando? —preguntó Denki posando su brazo en el hombro del joven explosivo—. Leí el nombre de la página en la que estabas.

Kirishima se aprovechó del momento en el que el rostro de Katsuki se enrojeció más de la cuenta para así quitarle el portátil que sostenía en su mano derecha y pasárselo al chico eléctrico.

—Veamos... —enunciaba el rubio alejándose lo suficiente mientras Eijirou trataba de detener al histérico Bakugou—. ¿Querías alquilar algo por una semana? Pero has eliminado lo que escogiste, solo están puestos todos tus datos —proseguía tratando de averiguar qué era lo que su amigo necesitaba arrendar.

—¡SUÉLTAME JODER! —se seguía quejando tratando de derribar al pelirrojo.

—Madre mía, no sabía que también alquilaban bebés —comentaba Kaminari cotilleando todo lo que había en esa página—. Si le doy aquí, tal vez...

 _"Oh, mierda."_

De repente un silencio inundó la habitación. Kirishima, preocupado, preguntó qué había pasado, pero Kaminari no respondió.

—Ya es tarde, creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana chicos, que durmáis bien —decía el joven eléctrico con un tono de voz diferente, dejando el portátil en la cama de Kacchan y yendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando se fue, solo quedaron Eijirou y Katsuki, los cuales se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dirigieron hacia aquel aparato tecnológico para ver lo que estaba en la pantalla.

 _"La información ha sido enviada correctamente, ¡gracias por alquilar! Desde mañana recibirá un bebé del que podrá disfrutar durante siete días."_

—...

 **[...]**

 **Al día siguiente...**

—¡VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO DE MIERDA! —gritaba Bakugou mientras perseguía a Kaminari por los pasillos de U.A.

—¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro! —justificaba tratando de escapar y esconderse en algún lugar.

No tardó mucho en llegar aquel _"paquete"._ Al volver a los dormitorios, Bakugou encontró en su habitación una caja con una carta que informaba sobre el alquiler del bebé. De alguna forma arrastró a Denki y lo encerró en su cuarto.

—Ahora sí que la has cagado —decía el joven explosivo arrinconando cada vez más al pobre rubio.

—¡P-Puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo! —respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Hah? Pero si a mí ese bebé de mierda me da igual. ¡HAS GASTADO MI DINERO EN BASURA!

Un llanto procedente de aquella caja interrumpió la discusión. Katsuki se giró con ira hacia el bebé que aún estaba empaquetado y Kaminari aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Kirishima.

 _"—Ayúdame, por favor. Este tipo me quiere matar."_

No tardó en llegar la ayuda.

—¡Bakugou, no lo hagas! —irrumpió el pelirrojo exaltado—. Y-Yo también ayudaré, ¿sí?

Y así fue como llegaron a un acuerdo. Kirishima lo cuidaría, Kaminari se encargaría de su higiene y Bakugou compraría lo que necesitase aquel crío, claro está, el dinero iba a medias entre Eijirou y Denki.

—Para comenzar... ¿cómo se cuida de un bebé? —preguntaba Kirishima sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño.

—Creo que tienes que darle el pecho —comentaba, bromista, Denki.

—Esto es una locura, me largo —añadía Bakugou alejándose de la habitación.

—¡Compra pañales y comida! —mandó el chico eléctrico recibiendo por respuesta la mirada asesina de Kacchan—. Bueno, supongo que no se puede evit...

Cuando se giró lo primero que vio fue a Kirishima dándole el pecho al bebé. El niño solo chupaba, pero no salía nada.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Dijiste que le diera el pecho —defendía Eijirou aún con el bebé chupándole un pezón.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

 **[...]**

A las pocas horas llegó Katsuki con una bolsa llena de pañales, papel y comida.

—Aquí tenéis la basura que me pedisteis —informó dejando lo comprado encima de la mesa y sentándose en una silla.

—¿Los bebés comen ramen? —preguntó Kirishima revisando lo que había traído Bakugou.

—Yo qué sé —respondió enfadado y desinteresado.

—Habrá que probarlo —aplicó Kaminari metiendo los fideos instantáneos en el microondas.

Denki puso al bebé en sus piernas sosteniéndolo por los brazos mientras que Eijirou intentaba alimentarlo con ramen.

—Parece que se niega a comer —comentaba el pelirrojo algo preocupado—. ¿Por qué no pruebas a dárselo tú, Bakugou?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —se quejaba, pero a regañadientes cedió.

Cambió de lugar con Kirishima y a la fuerza metió los fideos en la boca del bebé. Intercambió, triunfante, miradas con el crío durante unos segundos.

—¡Hah! Parece que lo conseg... —de repente el bebé le escupió a Bakugou en la cara todo lo que le había metido en la boca a la fuerza; luego soltó una pequeña risa.

Al instante Kaminari trató de alejarse con el crío en brazos mientras Kirishima se dirigía a por el chico que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Lo mato... ¡YO LO MATO! —gritó activando su quirk y yendo a por el culpable de que su cara estuviera llena de fideos y caldo.

—¡Tranquilízate! ¡Es solo un bebé! —exclamaba el pelirrojo sujetando por detrás a su amigo.

—¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

La confrontación entre Kacchan y aquel bebé prosiguió durante más minutos, hasta que un olor llamó la atención de cierto joven.

—... Mierda —decía Denki con una cara preocupante.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogaba Eijirou aún sosteniendo a Bakugou.

—Mierda. El crío este se ha hecho la mierda encima mía —susurraba tratando de contener la calma y no morir del asco.

—Pañales. Tienes que limpiarle y ponerle los pañales.

El rubio se levantó con mucha cautela y se dirigió a por la bolsa en la que se hallaba su salvación. Agarró un pañal y tumbó al bebé en la cama de Katsuki.

—¡NO MANCHES MI CAMA DE MIERDA! —seguía quejándose Kacchan, siendo abrazado aún más fuerte por Kirishima para retener su ira.

—Lo intentaré... —respondió en voz baja mientras trataba de desnudar al crío para limpiarle—. Qué asco —se tapaba la nariz al ver el mojón recién salido del horno que estaba en el culo del niño.

Cogió papel y limpió todo lo que pudo. Obviamente quedaron tropezones de caca en el trasero de aquel bebé, pero Denki no podía hacer más.

—¡Acércate más y limpia bien su ano! —ordenó Kirishima.

—¡Ya lo sé! —contestó Kaminari agachándose con una toallita húmeda y situando su rostro en frente del agujero que tenía aquel crío. Fue pasando la toallita por su ano limpiando lo que pudo, hasta que sucedió aquello...

—¡JODER! ¡SE HA CAGADO! —gritó el chico eléctrico.

—Ya sabemos que se ha cagado —comentaba Bakugou algo más tranquilo después de haber sido estrujado durante un buen tiempo.

—¡SE HA CAGADO EN MI CARA! —prosiguió alejándose del bebé y dejando ver su rostro lleno de mierda líquida—. ¡ESTE MOCOSO TIENE DIARREA! —seguía exclamando Kaminari tratando de limpiarse con cualquier cosa.

—¡NO TOQUES MI ALMOHADA PUTO CERDO! —se exaltó también Katsuki al ver como Kaminari se limpiaba con ella.

Kirishima no pudo evitar reírse. Toda esa situación era una locura y lo peor es que solo era el primer día.

—Ya estoy harto de esta pequeña mierda —aclaró Bakugou llevándose al bebé, agarrándolo por la cabeza, fuera de la habitación.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Midoriya.

—¡DEKU! —gritó mientras aporreaba repetitivamente la puerta.

—¡¿Q-Qué pasa, Kacchan?! —salió Izuku nervioso y velozmente al escuchar tal grito.

—Toma esta cosa. Tienes que cuidarla durante seis días más —dijo entregándole el bebé en manos y largándose del lugar.

—... ¡¿E-Eh?!

 **[...]**

 **Una semana después...**

 _"La información ha sido enviada correctamente, ¡gracias por alquilar! Desde mañana recibirá un ********** del que podrá disfrutar durante siete días."_

—Joder, por fin... —suspiró Bakugou.

 **[...]**

 **FIN (¿?)**

* * *

 ** _Si te gustó este fanfic, quizás pueda interesarte..._**

 **[Intercambio Imprevisto]** Cierto quirk produce que Denki, Katsuki y Eijirou se intercambien los cuerpos. Ahora habrá un Bakugou alegre, un Kirishima agresivo, y un Kaminari obsesionado con la masculinidad. [ ** _KiriBakuKami que incluye masturbación.]_**

 **[El secreto de Kaminari]** Kaminari oculta algo, Kirishima no se detendrá hasta saber qué es lo que esconde y Bakugou, debido a cierto soborno, se verá involucrado. **[** ** _KiriKami, algo de KatsuDeku y leve KamiBaku]_**

 **[La misa de Mineta]** Mineta cae por un precipicio y se muere. La clase 1-A decide ir a la Iglesia y celebrar una misa en honor a su compañero fallecido. ¿Qué puede salir mal _**[Demasiado random, no intentes buscarle el sentido.]**_

 **[Un día en la piscina]** Aizawa cedió ante ciertas personas y decidió llevar a sus problemáticos alumnos a la piscina. Nada bueno podrá pasar. _**[Demasiada homosexualidad.]**_


End file.
